Malam Terakhir
by Victoria Harrow
Summary: "Bagaimana kalau kita mempertahankannya?" "Sudah terlambat. Pengadilan sudah akan meresmikan perceraian kita esok pagi." Aku akan merindukan setiap rutinitas yang biasa kita lakukan. Aku akan merindukanmu.


**Malam Terakhir**

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Malam Terakhir © Victoria Harrow

Foto bukan punya saya

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfic ini

**Warnings:**

OOC, mungkin typo, sepertinya AU, dll

* * *

Suara dentingan piano masih terdengar walau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam lewat. Perlahan-lahan, wanita itu melangkah tanpa suara menuju ruang keluarga, tempat _grand piano_ tersebut disimpan. Ia mendapati sesosok pria tengah asyik bermain alat musik berukuran bersar tersebut.

"Kau belum tidur, Roderich?" tanyanya pelan.

"Belum, Erzsébet. Kau sendiri belum tidur," jawab pria itu. Roderich.

"Aku terbangun. Tidurlah, Roderich. Besok kita harus pergi pagi-pagi ke … kautahu." Wanita itu—Erzsébet—menghela napas perlahan.

"Aku tahu kita harus ke pengadilan besok pagi-pagi sekali, tetapi aku belum terlalu mengantuk." Roderich terus memainkan pianonya.

Erzsébet berjalan perlahan menuju Roderich. "Geser," pintanya. Roderich menggeser posisi duduknya pada bangku kayu, memberi ruang untuk Erzsébet agar bisa duduk disampingnya. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap nada yang dihasilkan oleh piano hitam tersebut.

"Aku akan merindukan semua rutinitas yang biasa kita lakukan," ujar Erzsébet pelan. Roderich mengangkat alisnya.

"Pagi-pagi berikutnya, aku akan merindukan sosokmu disebelahku. Rambutmu yang acak-acakan dan matamu yang tidak dibingkai kacamata."

"Lalu aku akan merindukan saat-saat dimana aku harus berteriak sekencang-kencangnya demi memanggilmu makan siang dan malam."

"Aku akan merindukan saat-saat dimana kau bermain piano sendirian hingga larut malam seperti sekarang ini. Aku juga akan merindukan setiap denting piano yang biasanya terdengar hingga ke seluruh rumah."

"Aku akan merindukan kue-kue yang biasa kaubuat pada akhir pekan."

"Aku akan merindukan penolakanmu setiap aku mengajakmu pergi berjalan-jalan sore di taman."

Tanpa terasa, air mata Erzsébet menetes. Mengalir di pipinya yang mulus.

"A-aku akan merindukanmu, Roderich. Kenapa kita harus berpisah padahal kita masih bisa memperjuangkannya?" Suara wanita itu terdengar parau. Kontras sekali dengan merdunya nada-nada yang dihasilkan oleh jemari Roderich setiap kali ia menekan tuts hitam-putih itu.

"Kalau kita memperjuangkannya, mungkin kita akan berakhir saling membunuh. Sayangnya, kita tidak bisa terus bersama," ujar Roderich pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba mempertahankannya?" tanya Erzsébet.

"Sudah terlambat. Pengadilan sudah akan meresmikan perceraian kita esok pagi." Roderich berhenti memainkan pianonya. "Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak mau kita berpisah."

Mata Erzsébet melebar. "Jadi … kenapa kita harus berpisah?"

"Kita sudah … entahlah." Roderich menghela napas. "Karena kita memiliki banyak sekali masalah dan sayangnya kita tidak memiliki solusinya."

"Yang lain juga begitu." Erzsébet mendengus.

"Tetapi yang lain dengan mudah menemukan solusinya," jawab Roderich dengan tenang.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu, Erzsébet. Kita masih bisa menjadi teman baik."

"O-oke," timpal Erzsébet.

"Aku akan merindukan wajah segarmu setiap kali bangun pagi."

"Aku akan merindukan setiap menu sarapan yang kaubuat untuk kita berdua."

"Aku akan merindukan setiap kata yang kauteriakkan padaku demi menyuruhku makan."

"Aku akan merindukan wangi bunga yang selalu tercium di kamar mandi setiap kali kau habis mandi."

"Aku akan merindukan setiap bunyi langkah kakimu disela-sela bunyi dentingan piano saat aku sedang bermain piano hingga larut malam."

"Aku akan merindukan saat-saat dimana aku rela repot di penghujung minggu demi membuatkanmu kue-kue yang selalu menjadi favoritmu."

"Aku akan merindukan wajah lelahmu yang selalu kautunjukkan setiap kali pulang kantor," timpal Erzsébet. Wanita itu tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita menuliskannya di secarik kertas?"

Erzsébet berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia kembali dengan secarik kertas dan sebuah pena.

_Aku akan merindukan sosokmu saat bangun pagi. Rambut acak-acakan dan mata yang tidak dibingkai kacamata._

_Aku akan merindukan wajah segarmu setiap kali bangun pagi._

_Aku akan merindukan saat-saat dimana aku harus berteriak sekencang-kencangnya demi memanggilmu makan siang & malam._

_Aku akan merindukan setiap kata yang kauteriakkan padaku demi menyuruhku makan._

_Aku akan merindukan saat-saat kau bermain piano hingga larut malam._

_Aku akan merindukkan bunyi langkah-langkah kakimu di sela-sela bunyi dentingan piano saat aku sedang bermain piano hingga larut malam._

_Aku akan merindukan bunyi dentingan piano yang dapat terdengar hingga ke seluruh rumah._

_Aku akan merindukan menu sarapan yang kaubuat setiap pagi._

_Aku akan merindukan kue-kue yang kaubuat pada akhir pekan._

_Aku akan merindukan saat-saat dimana aku rela repot demi membuatkanmu kue-kue yang kausuka._

_Aku akan merindukan penolakanmu setiap kali aku mengajakmu berjalan-jalan sore di taman._

_Aku akan merindukkan wangi bunga yang dapat kucium di kamar mandi setiap kali kau habis mandi._

_Aku akan merindukan wajah lelahmu yang selalu kautunjukkan setiap kali pulang dari kantor._

_Aku akan merindukan semua rutinitas yang biasa kita lakukan._

_Aku akan merindukanmu._

* * *

**Author's note:**

Yap, selesai! Akhirnya kesampaian bikin fanfic AusHun. OTP saya! Sayang akhir-akhirnya mereka cerai, ya :')


End file.
